kittyears kazekage
by blondekunoichi
Summary: He was such an awesome Hokage."--Poor Gaara is so over-worked he's about ready to snap the neck of the next person who walks in his office door. But a certain pink-haired kunoichi may have just the cure for what ails this stressed out Kazekage. *GaaSaku*


* * *

**Oneshot**: GaaSaku--Theme: General/Humor

_kitty-ears kazekage_

* * *

The Kazekage was very tense. He hadn't had a break since early morning and he was fully prepared to snap at anyone with a 200 mile radius. The paperwork on his desk seemed to grow every five minutes, silently mocking him in little giggly voices that only Gaara himself was hearing. He was holding the pen in his hand so hard that he could hear it beginning to break under the pressure.

The youngest of the Kazekages was so stressed out he wasn't sure if he should just fall out of his chair and sprawl himself out on his carpeted floor and take a nap. However while pondering that idea, he decided that giving the entire nation the impression he had suddenly collapsed from being overworked was not a good idea.

Gaara stiffly threw the pen across the room, successfully lodging it in the opposite wall. He leaned back in his chair, eye twitching slightly as he stared at the ceiling. Now Gaara didn't mind being alone or it being quiet, being that most of his life had consisted of the two. He was tempted to disappear for an hour or two but again decided that giving his siblings and all of Suna a heart attack at his sudden disappearance would not be a smart thing to do on his part. Briefly, he wondered how Naruto passed the time as Hokage. The boisterous blonde had been so driven and determined to become the Fire's Shadow and now that he had achieved it, what did he do when he got himself in the same predicaments that Gaara himself was in at the moment?

Gaara had a vague feeling that Naruto kept himself well preoccupied, being such a "people person". Suna's youngest Kazekage however was not so keen to surrounding himself with a large crowd of people. He had a hard time as it was avoiding his many legions of fangirls (which included his former student, to make matters even more awkward for the poor man) and the only real crowd he "tolerated" was his siblings. And even they got on his nerves once in a while. He didn't even want to start about council. No, being surrounded by fangirls every time he managed to escape from work for a few precious moments was not peaceful at all.

But speaking of women, a certain pink-haired kunoichi was probably on her way to his office now. Haruno Sakura had arrived early this morning (hence why Gaara had failed to get much rest). As to why she was paying a visit well…Hokage's orders. Without elaborating to either Sakura or Gaara as to why she was going to Suna, Naruto had promptly ordered the beautiful kunoichi to travel to the Land of Wind on "important assignment to the Kazekage." So naturally when she arrived, there was a mixture of awkwardness and confusion between the two shinobi. But nevertheless, she was welcome and Kankuro had escorted her to her room, a bit too eagerly he might add. Gaara wasn't too happy with the looks or small flirtations his elder brother was showering their guest with, but didn't dwell on it for long.

Contrary to popular belief Sabaku no Gaara was a male with hormones. He just prided himself to be a male who didn't act on them. Truthfully, he didn't have much time to dabble with women at the present time anyway. And besides, the majorities of women around him, save for his sister, were more determined to see him in the buff rather than get to know him. And not only that, but beneath the layers upon layers of lust he could still detect a bit of fear. Even after all his time in office they still feared him, even when he no longer possessed Shukaku.

The Kazekage sighed as he began to rub his temples. Women only served to give him a headache these days and no amount of persuading on his sister's part could convince Gaara otherwise; it was a cold hard fact that women were a conundrum. What with their ever-changing mood swings, temper tantrums, tears and odd habits, a man always had to be on his toes when it came to the female sex. And Gaara was in no state of mind to handle all of those things when he had his own problems and those of his country on the brain. Just when his inner thoughts were beginning to die down and he could feel drowsiness of a nap coming on, someone knocked on his door.

He hadn't meant to sound so raw when he told whoever was outside his door to enter but….nah, that was a lie, he had. But when a head full of long pink tresses poked in, he regretted it immediately.

Sakura blinked at him with emerald eyes, not too sure if she should bother him at the moment. After all, he didn't sound so enthused to have visitors (then again, when was Gaara ever enthusiastic about anything?). But when he cleared his throat and told her in a softer voice to come in she took the invitation.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kazekage-sama. I only came in to give you this letter from Naruto," she explained, crossing the room until he reached his desk and handed him the envelope. Gaara took it without a word and turned it over; Naruto's messy handwriting was scrawled on the back: _Gaara, __do not open__ until 2:00). _Gaara glanced up at the wall clock in the corner. It was 1:50. He frowned minutely; what was that blonde scheming now? Naruto had a knack for surprises and his latest one for Gaara's birthday had nearly scarred the Kazekage for life. He still had the box of Icha Icha books behind his sofa. Who on Earth read porn in public? Or at all for that matter!

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kakashi scratched an itch in his ear.

* * *

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and placed the envelope on his desk, his gaze shifting to the cotton-candy haired kunoichi standing infront of him. She was looking at him expectantly with those large, emerald eyes not too different from his own jade ones. She was quite stunning, he admitted inwardly. Her long pink hair gave her an air of exoticness when she entered a room. She had a gentle, kind face with soft features but eyes that glowed with life and laughter. She was toned in form from all her years of training but still held the shapely curves of a woman that she had so graciously contained. And even though being so petite in size, the mighty redhead knew that this little woman could very well spin his head around with one punch from her skillful hands and inhuman strength; a strength she'd inherited from being the student of one of the Three Great Sanin.

"How are you Gaara?" she asked, pulling him out of his musings with the sound of her voice. Out of the years they'd known one another she was one of the few that had the right to address him by his name, no formalities attached save for when they were discussing the matters of their nations.

He studied her face; she seemed to genuinely care how he was feeling. He would have loved to tell her that he was so tightly wound that he was ready to snap the councilmen's necks but not wanting to frighten her, decided to go with a simpler reply.

"I'm fine," he answered stiffly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Even though he'd spoken the words, she couldn't help but notice that Suna's beloved Kazekage was not "fine". "Really?" she asked skeptically, leaning a hip on the side of his desk while placing one hand on her opposite hip and the other on his desk. Gaara only gave her a dry look in response.

"You know _Kazekage_, as a medic I can see the tell tale signs of stress very easily in a person." She said matter-of-factly. He gave her an indifferent stare. "You're overworked Gaara." She said a bit more gently. At this said man scowled. "I'm fine Sakura." He repeated. Sakura was not in the least bit convinced; the poor man was sitting so straight in his chair she was surprised his spine hadn't snapped yet. His neck looked stiff and his already dark circles around his eyes had managed to grow darker (if that was even possible). And to top it all off, his temper was beginning to show behind the pools of jade that stared back at her.

"Maybe you should take a break?" she suggested. "I'm sure someone could cover for you if-"

"No." he cut her off abruptly. Thin pink eyebrows twitched minutely at his rudeness; she didn't much care for being interrupted when she was only trying to help. "Fine." She spoke softly, but the words were sharp as she abruptly stood up and turned on her heel, heading for the door. The sudden wall of sand that blocked her exit nearly made her jump.

"You did not let me finish Haruno-san.", came Gaara's quite words. The clock made a dinging sound, announcing to the room that it was now two-o'clock. "I believe your Hokage gave me a message. Perhaps you should stay for this." Sakura knew this was not a request. Letting go of the now slightly dented doorknob she calmly walked over to the edge of the Kazekage's desk, arms crossed over her supple chest, she waited as Gaara opened the envelope.

* * *

_Gaara,_

_Don't panic this isn't an emergency. I'm just a little concerned about Suna's beloved Kazekage's health at the present…_

Jade eyes narrowed; _"My health?"_ If this was going to be a wise crack about his mental state he would gladly take responsibility for the sudden death of the Rokudaime.

_I know that being head of a nation can take a strain on ya once in a while-_

Gaara snorted.

_but I think I can supply a solution. You see, I've sent Sakura to you with this message because she's the only one who can…"deliver" it properly. No that's not supposed to be a perverted double meaning (you need to get over your prudeness and read a frickin __**book**__ once in a while)-_

The Kazekage silently swore to burn those damned books the next chance he got.

_But anyway, I know sitting in that chair all day and doing paperwork and listening to old men gripe about how much sand is in the desert gets to you. So here's my gift to you; get a massage. Sakura's hands could crush your shoulders as well as loosen them up. But still, it's your decision; do it or don't. But if it were me, I'd do it._

_Don't Get A Sunburn,_

_6  
_

* * *

Gaara stared at the paper for a long time, so long that Sakura actually began to worry. Fidgeting from foot to foot, she waiting anxiously for Gaara to say something. That was stupid.

"Gaara?" she asked, concerned by the look on his face. Not many things could put shock and curiosity on the redhead's usually stoic face except something Naruto said and/or did. "Is everything alright?" she pressed further. Aqua pools flicked up from the piece of paper to the pair of concerned emerald currently staring at him. His curiosity escalated the more he looked at her. _"Massage huh?"  
_

Resuming his blank mask once again he answered her. "It seems that you are not the only one who is concerned about my health Sakura-san." Sakura blinked, not quite comprehending. Without further explaining, Gaara handed her Naruto's letter. He watched as emerald eyes quickly read the paper, observing how her facial expressions changed from curious to embarrassed to enraged in less then ten seconds. Gaara exactly found the urge to laugh when she spoke out loud. "I'm going to castrate him when I get home…" she muttered in a deadly tone. The redhead was willing to bet that if she caught him, she might really do it. The little spitfire's angelic face was very red right now, clashing with her bubble-gum pink hair. But he couldn't tell if she was red from embarrassment or anger; he supposed a mixture of both. Deciding to humor himself (big shocker) he asked her a question.

"Are you a good masseuse Haruno-san?" he asked quietly. Sakura stopped her murderous ponderings on ways to kill her Hokage to blink rapidly at the man infront of her. "Well…I-I suppose I am but…" Was this his way of asking for a massage?

"Now that I think about your previous question Sakura, I am quite stiff. And yes I suppose your right, I am rather over-worked. But I will not allow someone to take my place, even for a short while. But it seems that your Rokudaime has suggested something helpful…" he let that trail off for her brain to soak in, staring at her directly in her face, gauging her reaction. Sakura returned the stare, wide-eyed and shocked to her toes. The Kazekage, Sabaku-no-Gaara was asking for a massage? Sakura knew for a fact that this was a man who did not particularly favor human contact. He would rather bite someone's hand off then let them give him massage. Maybe he was secretly a pervert? It wouldn't have surprised her, lots of the men she knew were secretly closet perverts, some more shocking then others. She shuddered inwardly when she recalled her conversation with Hinata about Shino.

Gaara now watched a pallet of emotions on her face; this time there was shock, surprise, suspicion, and budding curiosity. He hadn't asked her directly though he was normally a very blunt person, but found her ever-changing expressions quite endearing. Now she looked a bit nervous. "Is this your way of asking for a massage Gaara?" she asked after a few moments for trying to decipher if he was trying to make her foolish or not.

Time to be blunt.

"Yes."

Her reaction was not what he had expected. He had been prepared to see flustered or even angry but not shy and willing. Smiling softly at him, she spoke. "Alright."

Sakura made her way around his desk, aware of the redhead's ever watching eyes glued to her. Once behind his chair she instructed him to lean forward on his desk. Obeying her command, Gaara promptly leaned forward, resting his rust colored head on folded arms, exposing his back to the petite female. Sakura knew that not only was he permitting her to touch him, he was also giving her an enormous amount of trust; probably because he was paranoid she'd stick a kunai through his skull or something… A bit cautiously, so as not to startle him at the abrupt contact, Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. The muscle twitched beneath her fingers but as she began to gently rub back and forth, she began to feel the tenseness within his body start in relax.

Long, nimble fingers started to slowly rub his shoulders, he guessed to make him feel more comfortable. Then he began to feel her fingertips gently pressing into his muscles, moving them in slow circle motions. She went from his shoulders to his shoulder blades. By that time, Gaara was beginning to feel very drowsy. The tenseness in his body was fading at an easy pace, her skilled hands a blessing. He hadn't realized it yet but he was beginning to press into her touch. She used the base of her palms, and fingers to loosen him up all at the same time. And then she drifted up to the back of his neck. She gently pressed her fingertips to his exposed skin, getting moving back and forth, forward and back. Gaara's vision grew hazy. And just like that, his pleasured state escalated to a whole new level when he felt the soothing invasion of healing chakra. Pressing his face into his arms, he managed to muffle a pleasured groan. Sakura bit her lip to keep from smiling.

She felt her heart go out to the poor Kazekage. The poor man was so tense with stress she was surprised he hadn't ripped someone's head off already. But under her gentle administrations he was beginning to relax. She gazed down at him, her fingers faltering for a second when she found that he had turned his head just enough to look at her out of the corner of his sea-foam green eyes. They were watching her with something very primal in the depths, so much that she nearly pulled her hands back under the intense stare. She was pleased though when his eyes slid closed in relaxed enjoyment. She moved her gaze from his peaceful face to his head of rust-colored hair; curious at the texture, she slid her hands upward until they were buried in the short, choppy red locks.

His hair was so _soft_! _"It's like kitten fur!" _Sakura thought inwardly. She had found a new toy to play with. She moved her fingertips in a circle motion over his scalp. This time, she didn't jump when he openly groaned. She moved all over his scalp, from the base to the front, sides and behind his ears. That particular spot earned her an appreciating rumble from within his chest. _"He sounds like he's purring!"_ she thought gleefully. She could picture Gaara with a furry blood red tail, the long appendage twitching in feline contentment and a pair of matching kitty ears on top of his head. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the mental image.

Gaara couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes when he heard the faint giggle from behind him. He'd never felt so utterly relaxed in his entire life. Her fingers were like magic. He'd have to arrange a gift basket be sent to Naruto…the redhead groaned when she rubbed him behind the ears again. He felt so gooood right now. Perhaps he'd request for visits from Sakura more often…

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto was feeling pretty good about himself right about now. No one could resist Sakura's massages. He himself had had a gracious amount from the pink-haired medic. Propping his feet up on his desk, the Rokudaime grinned to himself.

He was such an _awesome _Hokage.

* * *

**_It's bird!_**

**_It's a plane!_**

**_No it's an UPDATE!!!!_**

_Hello from blondekunoichi! First things first, I want to apologize for such a long delay. I received so many requests for updates and I felt so bad that I didn't get any out. Please forgive me!! . Anyway, this is just something I was wokring on one day. It came out of nowhere really but I still like it just the same. I've always thought that there was something very kitty-ish about him (probably his eyes). Gaara/Sakura pairings are one of my favorites (besides KakaSaku-don't ask) and I'm glad I updated a new one._

_For those of you who have been begging me to continue my **"checkup"** story don't lose your heads, I will put in the second part. Just be patient with me for a little while longer._

_I really appreciate everyone whose left reviews and favorited my stories; I do a little Snoopy Dance inside every time I get one^_^._

_Look out for new updates!!_

_Thanks again everyone=)_

_xoxo-blondekunoichi_


End file.
